1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In related art, virtual image display apparatuses including HMDs (Head Mounted Displays) worn on heads of observers have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2014-186201)).
The virtual image display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is formed as a see-through HMD including a first image forming main body unit and a second image forming main body unit respectively provided on right and left of the observer, and light guiding members that respectively guide image lights formed by these image forming main body units to the right eye and the left eye of the observer. Further, the virtual image display apparatus includes a frame part having a nose pad member to be in contact with the nose of the observer, and temple portions to be in contact with the temple areas of the observer. The virtual image display apparatus is worn so that the respective light guiding members may be placed in front of the eyes of the observer by placing the respective temple portions in positions corresponding to the right and left temples and bringing the nose pad member into contact with the nose.
Here, in the virtual image display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the apparatus is attached to the head of the observer with the nose part member in contact with the nose of the observer, and thereby, the load of the virtual image display apparatus is applied to the nose. Accordingly, when the virtual image display apparatus is used over a long period of time, there is a problem that the load on the nose increases and the feeling of use becomes worse.